


your warmth is home

by DefiantDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Foot Fetish, Kink Exploration, M/M, Post-Canon, Service Submission, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov would give Katsuki Yuuri the world, whether he asks for it or not. He wants to love Yuuri, and this is simply just one of the ways he knows how.aka:Viktor the service sub, ft. cock warming





	your warmth is home

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey essa, why dont we work on our WIPs?  
> also me: hey, how about we write a cock warming fic

Katsuki Yuuri has given him many things in the year that they’ve known each other, and while love is the most important, it’s simply just one of those things. It seems odd to Viktor, and he can barely believe that it’s only been a little over a year with how much Yuuri has seeped into his day to day life. Viktor can’t even remember anymore what it was like without him.

He tries to think about what it was like coming home to an empty house, warmed only by Makkachin’s presence. What it was like to spend days and nights with only his dog for company, and on occasion, the few friends that he had when he could see them. He tries to think about what it was like pre-Yuuri, and yet he can barely remember individual days; they’ve all blended into each other, into a dull, repetitive, and lifeless painting.

He doesn’t like remembering.

If Viktor was any other man, he would be embarrassed to admit that he had divided his life into pre-Yuuri, and into the present—a fitting word, because Yuuri is literally an incomparable gift and blessing. (The thought that someday, he might have to divide his life into pre-Yuuri, during Yuuri, and post-Yuuri, scares him more than anything. He doesn’t want a post-Yuuri stage in his life. He wants Yuuri for forever.)

Yuuri gives him so much, uncountable blessings on blessings. Yuuri gives him companionship, a place—a  _ person _ that he could home to, and new meaning to life. Yuuri gives him katsudon, a family, and a challenge. Listing down all the things that Yuuri has given and continues to give him would take forever because Yuuri has given him so much that Viktor can only yearn to give anything of substance in return. 

But yet, Yuuri also takes from Viktor. 

Yuuri takes away the need to pretend, the need to be something that Viktor is not. Yuuri takes away the incessant buzzing in his mind, and replaces it with peace. Yuuri takes away the loneliness, the darkness and the meaninglessness that had started to permeate through his life. There are days, of course, where the dullness and the darkness come back, but simply being with Yuuri helps keep it at bay. Viktor doesn’t think that the demons that drag him down will ever, truly leave, but having someone to love, having someone he can be himself with… It helps.

Viktor feels like he owes Yuuri so much. Logically, he knows that Yuuri didn’t expect or want much from him aside from love, but nonetheless, Viktor wants to give Yuuri what he deserves (which let’s be real, is everything). He can’t help but feel as if everything he can offer Yuuri—coaching, a new suit, an apartment—is all so superficial. None of it even comes close to what Yuuri gives him.

 

—

 

They're drunk again. Viktor's mind is pleasantly hazy and numb, his whole world revolving around the feel of Yuuri's lips against his.

"Yuuri," he croons against Yuuri's mouth and Yuuri only murmurs something incomprehensible in response, eyelashes fluttering against the tops of his cheeks. Yuuri tastes like alcohol, his tongue lazily slipping into Viktor's mouth and his lips yielding easily against Viktor’s own tongue.

Viktor loves him so much, and all he wants is to give Yuuri the world. But for now... He pulls away from Yuuri, a slick sound as their lips separate.

"I love you," he mutters, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna suck your dick." He leers at Yuuri, but Yuuri only blinks at him in confusion. Yuuri reaches up to splay his hand over Viktor's face, palm pressing over Viktor's nose and mouth, and fingers barely covering Viktor's eyes as he whines (in Japanese, Viktor adds with amusement), "English. Please."

Viktor giggles and reaches up to cradle Yuuri's hand in his, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. From the gaps of Yuuri's fingers, Viktor peeks through to glimpse the dopy smile on Yuuri's face. God, he's so handsome. Viktor _loves_ him.

Viktor wiggles downwards, sliding down Yuuri's body with only one thing on his mind. His limbs aren't cooperating with him and all he can do is plop on Yuuri's side and curl up his legs against Yuuri's. He lets his head rest on Yuuri's stomach, just feeling the up and down of it as Yuuri breathes.

Viktor closes his eyes and relishes in it for the moment, and when Yuuri's hand comes up to lazily thread through the strands of his hair, he can't help but moan appreciatively. Yuuri's nail scritch scratch at his scalp just right and it sends a bolt of pleasure through him. It's enough of an encouragement for Viktor to scoot down the remaining inches until his face is directly in front of Yuuri's (admittedly soft) dick.

He pushes at the waistband of Yuuri's sweatpants and Yuuri mutters something in his native tongue that Viktor can't quite understand before he lifts his hips. He clumsily pushes down his pants and Viktor raises his head to watch. Finally, Yuuri's cock reveals itself to him, resting in the wiry curls of his dark pubic hair, soft and small against Yuuri's inner thigh.

With no preamble, Viktor leans in and rests his head on Yuuri's abdomen. He holds Yuuri's soft cock and licks at it tentatively. Yuuri pats his head in appreciation and Viktor smiles, closing his eyes before he takes Yuuri's cock into his mouth.

It stays soft, but the feel of it in his mouth is enough to make Viktor's mind go pleasantly blank. He pulls off to lap at the head and at the sides, tongue slick and eager. Yuuri, when soft, is small enough that Viktor can hold the whole length of it in his mouth with no problem, and Viktor does exactly that.

Still, Yuuri stays flaccid, and Viktor whines a bit as he pulls off to nuzzle his nose into Yuuri's abdomen. "Get haaaaaaard," Viktor groans, nipping slightly at Yuuri's hip in frustration.

"I can't," Yuuri grumbles, and at his defeated tone, Viktor looks up in worry. Yuuri is glaring at his soft dick with an expression of such utter dismay that Viktor can't help but laugh hysterically.

"It's okay," Viktor says in determination, "I'll get you hard." He promises this with a straight face and Yuuri just grins, reaching out to pat his face clumsily, but gently.

Viktor ducks his head again, opening his mouth to suck the head of Yuuri's dick into his mouth. With as much coordination as he could possible manage in his intoxicated state, he pulls out all the moves he knows Yuuri loves. He rubs underneath the head at the sensitive frenulum with a tight and wet grip, he tongues at the slit, and he even licks at Yuuri's balls.

But still, Yuuri doesn't go much farther than a semi. Viktor drops his head on Yuuri's stomach once more and stares at Yuuri's cock. Maybe he can just keep it in his mouth. Viktor's lips part, and he's not even really thinking anymore as he takes Yuuri inside his mouth.

Viktor hums, letting himself relax and submerge in the feeling of having something in his mouth. It's oddly grounding, the incessant buzzing in his mind stilling into a peaceful quiet. His jaw goes slack, twinging slightly in discomfort at the prolonged time his mouth has been open, but Viktor ignores it in favor of letting himself drift.

Viktor's eyes slide closed, Yuuri's cock an anchoring weight still in his mouth. This is nice. Viktor likes this. There's something about this, something about just having Yuuri's dick in his mouth with no expectation to perform, just a mouth to.... to keep Yuuri warm.

He could do this. He could do this for Yuuri, and the thought of that fills him with a giddiness and arousal. It's only then that he notices that he's still hard, despite the lack of attention on his cock or anything remotely sexy happening. Having Yuuri's cock in his mouth--it doesn't even feel sexual. It just feels like... Well, it's odd, but the closest thing that Viktor has in mind for how this makes him feel is giving Yuuri a foot massage at the end of a long day.

This is a foot massage, except with Viktor's mouth instead of his hands, and Yuuri's cock instead of his feet.

"Viktor." Yuuri's voice brings him out of his reverie and reluctantly, Viktor pulls off from his dick with a wet pop. He looks up at Yuuri who's smiling at him with a mix of amusement and confusion. "Did you pass out on my dick?"

Viktor splutters at that, and he shakes his head to furiously deny it yet Yuuri only giggles at him in return. Viktor pouts and moves his body until he can snuggle up to Yuuri's side. He presses his face against Yuuri's neck and throws his arm around Yuuri's waist to pull him impossibly closer, sighing in contentment at the solid weight of Yuuri against him.

"I love you," he mutters and Yuuri murmurs an I love you back. Viktor drifts off to sleep with Yuuri's hair in his face, and the memory of Yuuri's cock settled inside his mouth as if it belongs there, as if it has nowhere else to be.

 

—

 

Viktor likes it when people know Yuuri is his. He takes care not to mark Yuuri during competition season, and when ice shows are upcoming--but days where all they have is training or relaxation? Those are free game.

There's something about seeing Yuuri in his jacket, hem going past the swell of his butt and the sleeves going past his fingertips. Yuuri isn't that much smaller than him, only 2-3 inches difference between the two of them, and his shoulders are less broad, waist tinier, especially during the competitive season. Yet, he looks so much smaller in Viktor's jacket and Viktor can't help the surge of possessive glee that fills him at the sight.

There is far too many men and women, fans and competitors alike who stare at Yuuri, eyes filled with want. Viktor doesn't blame them. Who can't stare at Yuuri when he's at maximum Eros? Who can't stare at Yuuri when he's on the ice, beautiful and looking like he belongs there, like he was born to make music with his body and skate?

Viktor loves it when people know that Yuuri is his but yet--

He likes it even more when people know he's Yuuri's.

There's something about going on his knees for Yuuri, in private or in public, that makes Viktor feel like he's finally giving Yuuri what he deserves. It's the little things, and he doesn't think Yuuri even notices.

It's the lipbalm Viktor presses on Yuuri's lips, a quiet pleasure filling him as he stares at his finger on the swell of Yuuri's bottom lip. It's the feel of leather against his lips as Viktor presses a gentle, proud kiss on Yuuri's skates. It's the jacket and the skate guards Yuuri gives to him for safekeeping before he skates out to awe the audience.

"I get to do this," Viktor wants to scream to the world, "I get to touch, and hold, and be touched and held, and I get to do this for Katsuki Yuuri."

Yuuri has something against asking for help. He doesn't like asking for assistance, even if he and Viktor both know that he needs it. Yuuri would rather use up his data and use maps rather than ask for directions. Yuuri would rather go out of the way to get something done rather than ask someone to do it for him. It’s an honor that Yuuri is comfortable enough with him to ask for certain things, and with the things he doesn’t ask for, Viktor considers it an honor that Yuuri lets him help him anyway. Viktor doesn't know if it's his own pride, or if Yuuri is simply too anxious or embarrassed to ask for assistance, but what he does know is this: Viktor will give Yuuri the world, whether he asks for it or not.

—

They're watching a movie, Viktor's legs on top of Yuuri's. His back is on the armrest of the couch, and Yuuri's attention is focused on the Russian soap opera that's on. Viktor's attention is focused on him.

Viktor's not sure if Yuuri even notices what he's doing, if he's aware of the light patterns that he's tracing on the arch of Viktor's foot. It's bordering on ticklish, but Viktor doesn't mind so much right now. It's soothing enough.

He closes his eyes for a few moments and lets himself slump further down into his couch.

That unnerving feeling of being watched hits him just as Yuuri's fingers still in their casual exploration and Viktor smiles lightly before he opens his eyes again to meet Yuuri's.

His fiancé's cheeks are flushed and Viktor watches in curiosity as Yuuri's gaze visibly flicks down his body before he looks back up. Viktor looks down, and a lazy smirk curls on his lips as he notices that his shirt has lifted up, revealing a pale strip of skin that’s obviously caught Yuuri’s attention.

“Zolotse,” Viktor croons, “if you want me so bad, you should have just said.” He giggles as Yuuri rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, putting his feet down from Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri watches him, a soft smile on his lips as Viktor crawls the scant inches that were separating the two of them. Viktor collapses onto Yuuri’s side and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek, and then his lips.

“I love you,” Viktor murmurs into Yuuri’s skin, pulling away just so he can look into Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri brushes his fringe away and cups his cheek, hands gentle as always.

“I love you too,” Yuuri says softly, and Viktor’s whole body relaxes.  He gives Yuuri one last, lingering kiss before he moves down Yuuri's body, Yuuri's hand a gentle, grounding weight on the back of his neck. There's a bulge in Yuuri's jeans that's far too tempting for Viktor not to reach out and squeeze.

Yuuri laughs breathlessly and when Viktor glances up to grin at him, Yuuri gently pinches his cheek and then pointedly looks back up at the television. Viktor freezes for a moment, his mind coming to a halt.

He doesn't know why, but the thought of Yuuri not even minding him, just continuing to watch while Viktor gets him off... Viktor swallows, the throb of his hard dick suddenly distracting. Shakily, Viktor gets off the couch to kneel at Yuuri's feet, his eyes transfixed on Yuuri's features. Yuuri is beautiful from all angles, but there's something about this angle that makes Viktor feel so small.

Slowly, Viktor rests his butt on the backs of his legs, his hands coming up to splay over Yuuri's thick thighs. He squeezes lightly once, before he pushes his hands up to the button and zipper. Yuuri helps him with unbuttoning, pushing down his pants and his boxers to reveal his already hard cock.

Just looking at it makes Viktor’s mouth water and he groans, grip tightening on Yuuri’s thighs as his eyes take in Yuuri, thick and long, curving slightly to the right. He reaches out with his right hand and strokes, thumb catching on the head of Yuuri’s cock just so, in exactly the way that Viktor knows Yuuri loves.

Yuuri makes a soft sound and Viktor looks up, but Yuuri’s gaze is still set on the television, steadfast in ignoring him. Once again, a jolt of arousal shocks him, deep in the pit of his stomach and Viktor has to suppress a whimper that threatens to come out. He doesn’t understand why he likes this when Viktor usually feels so needy for Yuuri’s attention.

Viktor licks a stripe up Yuuri’s cock, grip firm at the base and tongue twisting at the sensitive part of Yuuri’s head. The hand that’s on the back of his neck tightens slightly, before moving up to the back of his head, Viktor’s hair caught in between his fingers. Viktor used to dislike it when people would hold on to his hair, especially when it was longer, but Viktor likes everything about Yuuri and he finds that Yuuri’s grip on his hair is more grounding than annoying.

He presses a light kiss to the crown and then opens his mouth to take Yuuri in. Yuuri hums appreciatively and Viktor bobs his head up and down Yuuri’s dick, pulling back with a pop only to gather the saliva in his mouth and slide back down, wetter this time.

Yuuri groans at that, grip tightening reflexively on the back of Viktor’s head and a curse slipping through his lips. If Viktor could grin right now, he would, pleased at the reactions and how sensitive Yuuri is. But Viktor can’t, and all he can do is do it again, his hand working in time with his mouth.

He pulls off for a moment and uses both hands, twisting them slightly to catch at the head and Yuuri’s thighs flex, a louder groan escaping into the air. Viktor presses his lips to the slit of Yuuri’s cock before taking him deep, trying in vain to relax his throat.

Yuuri gasps, voice catching on a moan as his hips thrust in an aborted motion. Viktor's eyes flutter closed, luxuriating in the feeling of Yuuri’s cock hitting the back of his throat, trying to hold back the gag. This is as far Viktor can take Yuuri without choking. He's never really learned how to deepthroat, and despite all the practice and research, Viktor's gag reflex is too strong.

When Viktor feels Yuuri’s foot nudge at the swell of his cock, he pulls off in surprise, eyes wide.  “Yuuri!” he gasps, gripping Yuuri’s thigh tightly as Yuuri’s toes curl over his shaft in an expert motion. How could he? Yuuri knows how gone Viktor is for this.

Yuuri looks down at him, a playful smirk on his lips as he flutters his eyelashes innocently. “What’s wrong, Vitya?” A few months ago, Viktor might have fallen for the look of innocence  gracing Yuuri’s features, but he knows better now. “I’m trying to watch this,” Yuuri tells him seriously as he motions towards the soap opera. Viktor very much doubts that Yuuri even knows what’s going on.

He huffs and goes back to Yuuri’s cock, wet and tight, and the moment the wet heat of his mouth is surrounding Yuuri, Yuuri’s toes immediately rub against his clothed dick.

Viktor moans, pulling off again to press his head against the top of Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri doesn’t even pull his foot off, gentle strokes with the arch of his foot working up and down Viktor’s length.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri murmurs and Viktor whimpers before he forces himself to keep going. It’s hard. He can barely concentrate on sucking Yuuri’s cock, not with the gentle, consistent (and distracting) pressure on his own dick.

He tries to focus, mind set on getting Yuuri to cum in his mouth and pulling out all the tricks that he knows. He was aiming for a chill blowjob, but if Yuuri was going to play dirty, then so would Viktor.

Yuuri matches the pace that Viktor sets with his mouth, foot a steady press on his dick that Viktor can’t ignore. It feels too good, and Viktor’s too easy for this. But pretty soon, the volume of Yuuri’s soft moans increase, his hips starting to make small, yet gentle thrusts into Viktor’s mouth, encouraged and goaded on by the flick of Viktor’s tongue.

Yuuri comes with a long, drawn out groan of his name, filling Viktor’s mouth. Viktor slows down the bob of his head, eyes closing again as he swallows, keeping up with the gentle suckling of Yuuri’s head. He keeps licking at the head even as Yuuri comes down from the high of his orgasm.

Yuuri whimpers slightly at the overstimulation, pushing slightly at his head and Viktor stops with the sucking, his tongue still and lying flat in his mouth. His eyes closed, Viktor rests his head on Yuuri’s thigh, Yuuri’s steadily softening cock still in his mouth.

Yuuri’s foot twitches on Viktor’s cock, and Viktor’s reminded of his own unfulfilled arousal. He’s not sure if he’d rather get brought to orgasm, or just doze off with Yuuri’s cock in his mouth. For a moment, he chooses the latter, and just relishes in the feel of Yuuri’s flaccid dick in his mouth.

The blowjob took a lot of his energy, but now, just having Yuuri in his mouth feels relaxing. A reprieve. Viktor loves him. He settles on to his legs, ignoring the twinge in his knees and in his jaw in favor of doing this. He doesn’t know how long he can do this, or how long Yuuri will let him, but Viktor will take what he can get.

But It takes only a minute, the sounds of the Russian soap opera a background to their activities as Yuuri tugs on his hair gently. Viktor squeezes his eyes shut, giving Yuuri’s cock one last, longing lick before he pulls off to look up at Yuuri.

“Are you planning to keep my dick in your mouth forever?” Yuuri asks, laughing slightly and Viktor’s eyes widen. Heat descends upon him, and he can’t help the visible reaction that the idea gives him. Yuuri’s laugh falters at the obvious arousal on Viktor’s features, and Viktor’s body heats up even further as Yuuri tilts his head to look down at him with a gentle curiosity.

“Really?” Yuuri asks and Viktor flushes. He can’t find the right words in any of the languages he knows to explain just how having Yuuri’s soft cock in his mouth made him feel, and even if he can explain it, it won’t give it justice.

All Viktor can do is shrug helplessly in response to Yuuri’s question and his fiancee’s face visibly softens.

“Do you…” Yuuri trails off, drawing his bottom lip momentarily into his mouth, biting down on it with a nervous gesture before he continues, “Do you like that? Is that something you enjoy doing? Just… Keeping my cock in your mouth?”

Viktor swallows, and slowly, he nods. “I do,” he agrees mildly. “It makes me feel…” he pauses, frowning slightly as he tries to remember the English word. “Useful,” he says out loud, just trying it out, but even that doesn’t sound right.

“Needed,” he tries again and Yuuri smiles at him gently. Even if Viktor can’t find the right words to describe his feelings, there’s a steadiness in his heart with the knowledge that Yuuri understands him anyway.

“I love you,” Yuuri murmurs, and pats his cheek gently. “If it makes you feel good, then I’m fine with it.”

Viktor ducks his head and smiles, before he pushes closer to Yuuri, tucking himself into Yuuri’s lap. “Thank you,” he breathes, the nervous edge finally dissipating.  He should have known that Yuuri wouldn’t be bothered. He’s Yuuri, after all.

 

—

 

It takes a while before Viktor lets himself go for it again.

He’s just given Yuuri a foot massage, enjoying the sight of bliss on Yuuri’s face and the feel of Yuuri’s lovely feet in his hands. He loves watching Yuuri fall apart with just the touch of his hands, and he loves Yuuri’s feet.

Viktor Nikiforov does not have a foot kink, unless it’s Yuuri Katsuki’s. Then he definitely has something for Yuuri’s feet—but shouldn’t everyone? Have they seen what Yuuri can do with them?

It would be weirder if Viktor _didn’t_ have something for Yuuri’s feet.

But, that aside, Yuuri’s already loose and relaxed from the massage, eyes half-lidded as he relaxes against the pillows of their bed. He looks so peaceful, and Viktor wants to give him more, wants to love him even more.

Viktor’s love language has always been touch.

He pulls down Yuuri’s training pants, and first presses a kiss to the skin near Yuuri’s cock, nose brushing the hair there. Yuuri smells clean from his recent shower, the scent of soap intermingling nicely with Yuuri’s natural scent that Viktor’s grown to love.

He nudges at Yuuri’s cock with a closed mouth, pressing a light kiss there. It stirs slightly, twitching against his lips, and Viktor looks up to catch Yuuri’s eyes. Yuuri is simply watching him, his gaze dark but full of so much love. Viktor loves him.

He keeps thinking that. Every time he sees Yuuri, Viktor’s only reminded of how much he loves him. No matter how much he thinks it or says it, it doesn’t make it any less true, or make Viktor any less in love.

Viktor takes Yuuri into his mouth and gives him a lazy blowjob. It’s only a testament to the day they’ve had, and how relaxed Yuuri is that Yuuri comes quickly into his mouth, barely five minutes later. Viktor doesn’t mind.

He hesitates, just for a moment, as he pulls his mouth away from Yuuri’s softening cock. He looks up at Yuuri, the taste of him still strong in the back of his mouth and Yuuri only smiles at him.

“Can I have your mouth again, Vitya?” Yuuri asks softly and Viktor smiles, fingers curling over Yuuri’s hip. He ducks his head back down, maneuvering his body around in their bed until he’s stretched out perpendicular to Yuuri, connected only by Viktor’s head on Yuuri’s thigh. Viktor curls up his legs, tucking it close to his chest. It only serves to make him feel more safe.

He opens his mouth, and takes Yuuri’s flaccid cock into his mouth. Yuuri’s hand comes up to rest on his hair, scratching at his scalp in the way that Viktor loves. With his other hand, Yuuri grabs his phone.

Viktor closes his eyes, pleased at how perfectly Yuuri’s soft cock fits inside his mouth before he drifts off, mind pleasantly clear.

All Viktor knows right now is that he loves Yuuri, and right now? That’s all he needs.  


**Author's Note:**

> -service sub viktor is my dream  
> -check me out on [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)


End file.
